


Pride Parade Confession

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [9]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: And I hope you all like it, Bisexuality, F/F, Frostish, Frostish au, Gay, Lesbian, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mpreg, Pride, Wanted to do a gueimei story, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: It's Pride Month and I want to make a Pride Month story.Meis and Gueira's daughter is going to her first Pride and she asks her parents' how their first Pride went for them."That was the time your father confessed to me." Her mom answered with a smirk towards her dad.I do not own Promare.Anwyll, Trinity Thymos, Anwyll Fex and Elaine are my ocs.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 5





	Pride Parade Confession

"Alright, is everyone all set?" Gueira called out to his husband and daughter while putting on a heart-shaped rainbow pin.

"I am, dad." His daughter came out of her room with an excited smile and had lesbian flags painted on her pretty little cheeks.

She looked like a mini, female version of his husband but she showed both of her beautiful eyes that went from blue to red and her hair was blue with red streaks.

He smiled proudly at her for showing her sexuality without any shame like he did many years ago. Although, he couldn't believe that she was finally thirteen and excited to go to her first Pride.

"I'm ready too." Meis came out with a rainbow shirt that read "I'm Gay and I'm Proud" in black letters.

"Alright, I think we're all set." Gueira told them and pointed to the door. "Let's get this show on the road."

"YAY!" Their daughter cheered with excitement.

Meis gave a few giggles. "You're really excited to go, aren't you Elaine?"

"Hell yeah, I am." Elaine answered, turning towards her mother while walking out the door. "It's my first time and I've always wanted to come. Trinity, Anwyll and I have been waiting for this for months and we wonder if it'll be just as fun as our other Promepolis Festivals."

Oh yeah. It's not just Pride that the city of Promepolis celebrates.

Every winter, when the first snow falls, the city celebrates Wintry. A holiday for all the Frostish in Promepolis that use their ice to play games, make chilling snacks, or just to entertain. The two, most important, traditions in the event are the ice skating and the ice sculpture contest. Last year, Galo and Lio went ice skating with their daughter, Trinity, and had the time of their lives. Anwyll, also participated in the ice sculpture contest and won first place for making an ice sculpture of his godchildren.

The other important event happens in the summer and that would be Blaze, the holiday for the Burnish in the city. Where all the Burnish use their flames to make fireworks, bake or cook nice and warm snacks, preform bladesmithing, or have a great time. The one tradition is the baking contest, where Burnish either use or not use their flames to bake delicious treats. Thyma competed in the contest, last year, and wone first place for making a delicious S'mores cheesecake with flaming marshmallows.

Blaze is coming but it's still early June and Pride comes first. And it's Elaine's first time going, which will be an experience full of fun and enjoyment.

"I think you three will have fun." Meis said, playfully ruffling her hair.

"Did you guys have fun at your first Pride?" She asked.

"Sure did." Her father answered with a smile.

"That was the time your father confessed to me." Her mom answered with a smirk towards her dad.

"Really!?" Their daughter gave a huge smile. "I'm guessing it went well?"

Her mother chuckles. "Your father was actually so nervous, I thought he was going to piss his pants."

"Really mom!?" She asked, giving a few chuckles of her own and earned a nod from her mother.

"Hey!" Gueira looked at them with a blush. "I wasn't that nervous!"

Meis gave a smirk and raised eyebrow. "You weren't, huh?"

"What happened?" Elaine asked while jumping, excitedly.

Meis and Gueira looked to one another and exchanged a smile before looking back to her.

* * *

_"Seriously man, when are you going to tell Meis how ya feel?" Lucia asked, swirling some snow she made with her finger. "You guys have been hanging out together for like what, six years?"_

_"Seven." Galo corrected while chopping up some lettuce for Burning Rescue's lunch._

_"Yeah, seven." Gueira answered and put a hand to his forehead in thought. "Look guys, I want to tell him but I don't know if he'll feel the same."_

_"You won't know unless you tell him." Galo told him._

_"What are you so afraid of?" Lucia asked, letting Vinny climb on her shoulder and get to her hair. "Are you afraid that if you do get rejected, your guys' friendship will go to hell?"_

_"Yes." Gueira looked towards her and earned an 'oh' from her._

_The one thing he was afraid of. At least if Meis didn't feel the same, the two could still be good friends but then again, what if things start to get awkward after that or Meis didn't want to be friends anymore because of it? He doesn't want that and he would just feel worse than he already is._

_That was when Galo got an idea. "You know Pride is coming up, Gueira."_

_"So?"_

_"So, we're all going. Even Meis is tagging along and it could be your chance to know his sexuality and if he's gay or even bisexual, then it might be safe for you to tell him." Galo suggested with a smile._

_"I already know he's gay, Galo. It's his feelings that I'm thinking about." Gueira told him. He actually found out one night when he, Meis and Lio were playing Truth or Dare at a party they went to. Meis picked Truth and got asked if he was gay or not and he said he is._

_"Well you could still do it at Pride, it could be both a fun and unique way to confess." Galo shrugged. "Just a suggestion."_

_"I get it." Gueira looked to Galo then Lucia and Galo again. "How were you two able to confess to to your lovers so easily?"_

_"It wasn't easy for us either. If you think we weren't nervous, then you must be crazy." Lucia pointed a finger at him but then put it down. "I was weak at the knees when I delivered that letter to my wife's locker during our first two years of Burning Rescue. I thought I was going to die, until Aina actually told me she felt the same."_

_"I was extremely nervous too." Galo told them, finishing up the big bowl of salad. "Okay, so it was Valentine's Day and I wanted to get Lio a box of chocolates because I knew he liked that. I bought it and hid it behind my back until he came to me, then I gave him the box and I didn't know what to say. But turns out, I didn't need to say anything because the next thing I knew, we were sharing our first kiss."_

_"So, we were just as nervous as you man and we were afraid of rejection as well." Lucia pointed out to the redhead._

_"And we were just as nervous as you." Galo added, bringing the bowl of salad to the table. "We support you no matter what. So, whenever you're ready, we'll all be there for you."_

_Gueira didn't know what to say but then again, maybe these two were right. Maybe, he was stressing out too much. He needs to be a man and tell the one he loves how he feels._

_So, with a fist to his hand, he decided. "Alright, I'll do it at Pride since we're all going to be there."_

_"That's one of the brave Burnish we know." Galo and Lucia told him with proud smiles on their lips._

* * *

"And then?" Elaine asked them, getting even more excited than before.

"And then that was when our first Pride together came." Her father answered while the three walked downtown.

* * *

_Today's the day._

_Today is Pride and he's going to tell Meis how he feels once and for all. He can't walk out on it now; he has to be a man and do it._

_Good thing he got a bouquet of Peonies, Meis's favorite flowers, and he hopes that it'll help with more ways than one._

_He's still scared about if things might go back after he is rejected but if he is rejected then, he'll move on and pretend that it never happened. He'll move on and be his supportive friend no matter what._

_He clipped on his rainbow heart pin and took a deep breath of confidence before taking the bouquet and going out the door._

* * *

_The walk downtown didn't seem very long, maybe it was because fate wants him to tell him faster but that just made him even more nervous._

_He shook his head._

_No._

_He was not going to get nervous now._ _He might not get another chance like this again, so it was now or never._

_"GUEIRA!"_

_Said redhead turned around to meet his Frostish friend with rose gold eyes and hip-length black hair._

_"Oh, hey Anwyll." Gueira greeted the ravenette with a smile. "Are you coming to Pride too?"_

_Anwyll unzipped his pink jacket to reveal a rainbow shirt underneath._

_"You are." Gueira gave a nod, that was the only proof he needed to know._

_The ravenette then turned his rose gold eyes to the flowers and turned back to Gueira with a knowing smirk. "Galo and Lucia weren't lying when they said you were going to confess to Meis."_

_Gueira blushed and looked at the bouquet then back to Anwyll with a deep sigh. "Yep, it's now or never."_

_"I support you and allow me to help you a little." The ravenette put his hands on his Burnish friend's shoulders and guided him down the sidewalk. "When you see him, hide the bouquet behind your back then start with casual talk like, 'hey Meis, you enjoying yourself so far?' After he gives an answer, and be patient with it, tell him how you first started to like him then give him your gift and say you love him."_

_After that last sentence, they arrived at Pride and everyone was out and about, doing a lot of fun things with one another._ _The redhead and ravenette turned to the left to see all their friends in the same group._

_Anwyll then patted him on the back with all his support. "You got this, just be yourself."_

_Gueira gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks, Anwyll."_

_Anwyll gave a smile in return and ran over to their group of friends._

_'Put my gift behind my back.'_

_Gueira took a deep breath and hid the flowers behind his back like Anwyll said. Let's just hope this will all go according to plan._

_'Start casual talk.'_

_He walks over to the group of friends and smiles at all of them. "Hey everybody."_

_Everyone turned to him, including Meis who looked at him with his beautiful sapphire eyes that the redhead could look into all day. But now's not the time for that, he has to keep going._

_"Hey, Gueira! You made it, I'm g_ _lad!" Galo smiled at him and winked at him while putting a loving arm around a pregnant Lio._

_"I'm glad too." Gueira told him and turned to the blue-haired Burnish in front of him. "So Meis, you enjoying yourself so far?"_

_"I actually just got here but so far, yeah." Meis nodded with a small smile._

_'Tell him how you first started to like him.'_

_Before Gueira could say more, Meis turned his gaze to a food truck._

_"Oh my Promare, they're selling frozen cheesecake! I want one!" Meis ran over to the truck._

_"I..." Gueira tried to stop him but he went over to it anyway then the redhead turned his gaze to his other friends._

_"He'll come back." Lio promised and rubbed his eight-month stomach. "You can tell him then." He gave a wink._

_"In the meantime, we'll give you guys some privacy." Lucia told him and everyone went off to do the rest of the festivities._

_Gueira nodded and watched as the blue-haired Burnish got a chocolate-dipped, frozen cheesecake on a stick._

_'Tell him how you first started to like him.' Gueira reminded himself in his head._

_Once Meis came back, he took a bite of his treat before looking around for their group. "Where did everyone go?"_

_Gueira shrugged. "Out doing their own thing." Then he looked down for a moment before looking back to Meis. "Hey can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_Meis looked at him with his full attention. "Sure, what's up?"_

_This was it; it was now or never. Gueira took another deep breath full of confidence. "Do you remember how we first met?"_

_Meis nodded. "Yeah, we met at Freezing and Burning Rescue training. You were heading towards Burning Rescue and I wanted to do Freezing Rescue. Why?"_

_"Because when I first met you, I thought you were really unique." Gueira told him with a small blush. "And you are but way better than I thought."_

_Meis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Gueira...?"_

_"We've known each other for seven years and during that time, I've grown really close to you and I enjoyed every moment we've spent together. And I enjoyed boss's company too but I really liked being with you the most. And a while back, I realized I felt something more than friendship towards you." Gueira added all that as well with a bigger blush and he started to shake a little because of the nervousness coming back._

_"Gueira, what are you saying?" Meis asked, his blue eyes going wide with an idea._

_Gueira was too nervous beyond this point. He doesn't even know if he can say the words now. He knows he has to but now he's getting scared again._

_No! NO! **NO!**_

_He's not going to chicken out now. He's come to far too screw it up now. So, with a deep, determined breath, he presented the bouquet of Peonies to Meis._

_Meis dropped his half-eaten cheesecake in both shock and disbelief while looking at the beautiful bouquet with a blush._

_"What I'm saying, right here and now, is that I love you." Gueira answered. "I want to say it while I have the chance and I know it's probably not what you expected but..."_

_Before the redhead could finish, the bouquet was taken from him and his lips were met with the other's. Gueira didn't move until Meis pulled back and looked at him with a smile._

_"About time you said something, you goofball." Meis rolled his eyes at Gueira's shock._

_Gueira shrugged. "Fuck it." And kissed the beautiful blue-haired Burnish again. Although he felt eyes on them and he opened an eye to look to his left to see Lucia and Galo recording with their phones._

_He pulled back in shock and glared dangers at her. "Why the fuck are you two recording!?"_

_"To make memories." They simply said and stopped recording._

_"DELETE THEM NOW!" He yelled at them and started to run towards them._

_"OH CRAP!" Galo and Lucia screamed and ran for their lives while getting chased by the redhead._

_Meis laughed and gave a sigh before Lio and Aina walked over to him._

_He looked at the two with a small smile and shrugged. "Lovers. Am I right?"_

_And they nodded._

* * *

Elaine laughed at the last part and once she calmed down, she looked at her parents with a huge smile. "That was really funny but also really sweet."

Meis shrugged. "Yeah and we all had a great time afterwards."

"We're here!" Gueira told the two.

Meis and Elaine looked at the crowd to see that they made it and it looked like everyone was having fun.

"Wow." Elaine looked at everything with awe and gave a huge smile.

"ELAINE!"

Said girl looked to her right to see three familiar faces. One male that looked like Aunt Aina with blue eyes and medium-length blond hair with pink tips. One female that looked like Uncle Lio with hair vertically parted with her left side being straight and lime green and her right being spiky and blue. Her bicolored eyes held a left magenta eye and her right, teal. And another male with rose gold eyes and black hair in a bun with one hip-length gray hair sticking out.

Anwyll Fex, Trinity Thymos, and her godfather, Uncle Anwyll she knew anywhere. And they were all waving at her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Anwyll, Trinity, Uncle Anwyll." Elaine called to them back while waving and running over to them.

Meis and Gueira watched as she ran to her friends and it all looked like they were prepared for this event as well.

With Anwyll Fex wearing a jacket with the bisexual flag on the chest pocket, Trinity with a dress with the lesbian flag colors and Anwyll with a rainbow scrunchy.

Yeah, Meis and Gueira think these kids are going to have a lot of fun here today.


End file.
